My Little Redstone: Piston's are magic
by TheAncientVamPie
Summary: A redstone genius is once teleported to the wonderful land of equestria. He makes new friends and enemies. His redstone is the only think keeping him from insanity. First try. k for light/censored swearing. Nothing has been copied.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls who I absolutley have NEVER heard of. This is my first story in mlpxminecraft. And yeah, smart title is smart, right? Anyway, welcome to the first ever episode of...**  
**-My little redstone, pistons are magic-**  
**Look carefully, speach mark is speach and apostrophe(') is thought. The way to tell who thought it is by looking at either who last talked, or just the style. Let us begin!**

*? Pov*  
Blocks. Grass, cobble,coal, wood, obsidian, rich blocks and ussless emeralds. All I could hear and see every day. There was not one single day a circle appeared. That's what my brother's sick mind tells me. Of course, Herobrine and I went through a skin change. He still has his white eyes. He stands next to me as I write this. I don't mind anymore. I feel as if I am connected and locked within reach of him. Oh? You think he's evil? No! Those days passed ages ago. Anyway, I have seen every block and defeated every boss. Including the far lands challenge. But still, my destiny soul wreaks for more. Challenge, adventure, fights! Just the thought makes me feel like an exploding creeper! There isnt much in this vast world.

...But what if there was?...

I dropped my quill and closed my book. Then headed towards my cozy bed. It was a fine wooden one with a red blanket. Typical, really. Feeling too warm, I just lied on top of my bed. In just a few minutes, I almost fell asleep. But then,13 odd words blurted out my mouth.  
"Oh, and by the way? The name's skyknife. But you can call me sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, time for REAL business. That last chapter was a bit messed up when it was first released. How 'bout we start to work harder, eh?**

* * *

Skyknife rolled around in his blocky bed. Left and right. It must have been hard...considering...he's,well...blocky...but there was something going on in his head.

*Awesome flashback*

*Skyknifes POV*

_Footsteps took place of the vast emptiness that was filling what I called home. I was happy at first, finally seeing that something had been going on, but then I realized it was just a siege of zombies...Zombies, skeletons, creepers and...Endermen? Haven't seen one of those in some time. Anyway, I should probably get my lazy ass. Don't wanna be killed and set back into the spawn chunks of the very kids who spam the chat with 'DEADLOX FAKE' or 'SKYDOESMINECRAFT FAKE DIE' I turned my head and lifted up my donkey. It was time for a ride. A ride of my life. It would actually matter if I was too slow or not. This was the ride that could change my life. I whipped my donkeys mouth guard and galloped towards the opposite direction of the crowd. I knew it was going to be at least a 4 hour ride to where I wanted to go._

_"ON WARDS" I shouted, as my donkey sped up._

_It had been about 30 minutes, translating through Minecraft times, when my donkey stopped. It wouldn't go forward or backwards. As if...As if it was showing me something. I turned myself 360 degrees. Nothing. Alternatively, I looked as high as I possibly could. There was this odd cloud. It wasn't blocky like the others. It was...circular. I thought those clouds were just a myth. Don't they just happen when something is definitely going to happen?_

* * *

"What does it mean..." Skyknife muttered.

The blocky sun rose and shone it's light into the room that he had slept in. Having no choice, Skyknife got up.

"Mornin' already?" He groaned. He got up and left the house that he was in. The first thing that came to his mind was food, so he sprinted towards the door and opened it, equipped with a Diamond sword bearing the enchantments of...

Sharpness X

Fire aspect III

Looting V

Bane of arthropods IV

Smite II

It seemed almost as if a god had affected this. It was found in a dungeon that had been very hidden and was infused with a stronghold. There were actually several swords in there, but I knew to choose that sword. It had difference that you could just **_feel_**. There was a faint purple glow coming off of it as soon as I picked it up, I seemed to feel a surge of magnificent power.

Skyknife looked around. There were oak trees and the occasional birch.

*_**snort**_*

SK quickly looked to his left. There was a pig that was just randomly walking around. He ran to it and gave it a quick swing of his sword. It set the pig alight, also doing some damage.

*_**Squeal**_*

2 beige items dropped on the floor, as the pig turned into white ashes. SK took his fist out, and magically, the items came towards his hand.

"Pork chops. Yum. This should fill me up."

I took the cooked pork chops and ate them. Simple as that. But then I thought

'why not enjoy the day. I'm already outside.'

I headed off to where my spirit told me to go. Unaware of where it might actually take me...

* * *

**So short. Well, what can I say? first time. Cya all later.**


End file.
